Red Sea
by arwenfrodogurl
Summary: That you may behold MY power. oneshot


"What do I do?"

Only moments ago, the pillar had dropped from the sky before the Egyptians, fiery red and blazing across in a way that hid them from view. Sand swirled ominously above and below, threatening to collapse as dark clouds rolled across the sky. Faces, millions of them, white with fear and desperation. So far, so much hope, only to be slaughtered at the edge of the sea.

He couldn't understand.

The sky darkened still further, almost as though the sun had gone out, the faint light from the torches illuminating them all in that eerie, flickering light. For a moment, he looked at them, at the pillar, at those who looked to him, and then he turned away.

The sea loomed in front of him, and insurmountable obstacle, raging in waves that crashed upon in other and slammed relentlessly into the rocks. He walked down the sandy beach into the sea, as though he would cross it by force of will. He could feel the icy water through his robe, seeping into his skin and reminding him that even if it had been a passable distance, the cold would kill them first.

"What do I do, Lord?"

He stared out into the infinite water, listening, then raised his staff, closing out the noise, the screams, the thunderous sky.

_With this staff, you shall do…MY wonders!_

The staff thundered into the Earth.

He heard the wind.

It swept the water away like two giant hands, pulling it unwilling upwards into two towering walls that stretched endlessly into the black sky. A strip of earth, dry as the sand, stretched across into the distance as the wind rushed past him, throwing spray into his face as the roaring sea rose and stilled. Behind him, he heard moans and whimpers of fear, and he opened his eyes.

He looked for only a moment, remembering. For an instant, he heard again that deep whisper, urging him onward as he turned back to face his people.

They drew close under his gaze, fearful and unsure. They stared at him like they had stared at the conjurers, terrified and quailing under the power they thought was his. For a long moment he looked at them, this multitude of children that recoiled from the power of God.

Come with me.

A man broke the ranks, moving past him as though in a dream. He stumbled forward, staring at the water that thundered above them, at that slender path curving away, and then, he turned his head.

Aaron.

He smiled, wanly, belatedly, his eyes quiet. An apology. He looked back, gave the briefest nod to those behind, and glanced once more at Moses.

Then he walked into the sea.

They followed, rushing forward with their carts and livestock, pouring forth without a sound. Moses moved forward, Miriam and Zipporah at his side, looking once into their eyes. They held wonder, Miriam's…joy. He leaned on his staff, the wood warm under his hand, and began to walk, the wind whipping his clothes around him.

It was a long journey, hours spent walking over rocks and jagged earth, pulling carts and lifting animals over the steeper drops as they went. The sky broke with thunder and rain that did not fall, forcing them to light torches to see the way. With each flash, the walls around them shone like glass, dark shapes sweeping past like shadows, monstrous creatures of the deep held back only by the hand of God.

He heard a soft whisper behind him, an old woman leaning on the shoulder of a young boy, his eyes locked on the shadows above. She held him close, a soft smile playing on her lips as she lifted her eyes to the dark sky, murmuring prayers of thanksgiving.

_Hosanna to the King of Kings, Glory to Him who saves us. Glory to the God of Israel._

She held the boy close, whispering gently as she eyed the shapes above.

"Remember this, Jacob. Always remember this and tell your children. Tell them of the day the Lord held back the waters of Egypt for his children. Tell them of the power of our Lord, of what He has done so we will believe."

So we will believe.

He walked in silence, helping those who reached out to him, grasping hands or working to move them as quickly as possible as he looked back to the glowing tower behind them. They were nearly across, he was certain, the hours that had gone told him they must have only minutes until the end.

As he watched, the pillar sparked, the wall of fire vanishing like a wisp of flame as the tower disintegrated.

No!

His anguish surrounded that silent cry, his eyes lifting to the glittering chariot that stood alone on the ridge. There was utter silence.

Ramses had seen them trapped on the edge of the sea, those hordes of slaves so willing to follow his brother, the "prince" of Egypt. A couple of tricks, a plague that took his son, and they were ready to believe.

They would be punished.

It was then the pillar dropped from the sky, whispers swirling like sand around him. It blazed with power, knocking him backwards and forcing him to retreat. He refused to acknowledge it, going a near as he dared before the horse screamed in terror. For hours he waited, his men forced to stand ready as the sky opened above them. Rain poured and yet the blaze did not falter, growing brighter even as he had to turn away.

And then it was gone, collapsing in on itself as sparks flew from the sand below. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, and then, he did not believe them.

The sea had divided. It rose up in two towers on either side of the sand, holding back the waves as tiny lights bobbed in the distance below. The sky was swirling above them, clouds racing in thunderous rolls that crashed with terrifying force above his army. Moses's God had held back the _sea_…

No.

No.

I am Pharaoh. _**I**_ am god!

He sent them forward in a charge, and they went, some skidding to a stop at the sight only to be trampled by those behind. Let them die. Let them die as the wealth of Egypt _walks_ through the water. He whipped his horse, racing onward before a sudden jolt threw them both to the ground. The wheel had shattered, the horse dying on the ground before him as he roared unintelligibly to his men. He watched them go, closing the gap between those pitiful lights and laughed.

No one, not even this" god" of slaves and beasts could withstand him.

Moses saw the shimmering rush of chariots for only a second before he cried out, alerting them all to the danger. Screams rose in tandem, a frantic scramble forward as mother swept their children up and ran blindly, families leaving their belongings as the sun split the waves in front of them.

They were going to make it.

Did you doubt My power?

Moses ran then, scooping up a child separated from his family, holding him close as he turned for one last look.

They were upon him, climbing the steep rocks when a dull roar made them all look up.

Water poured down, sliding down the towering waves and they came crashing down to meet the sea rising below. Moses took one swift glance, meeting the eyes of an Egyptian man, so full of horror and regret. They rolled white, and his mouth opened in a cry that echoed, as though from far away as Moses ran from him.

The boy stumbled as he ran, Moses sweeping him up and holding him close as he stared at the sea behind them, shielding them both with his body as he stared at the water.

The sea rose up, one enormous column that crashed into the water as they stared, silent, at the water where they had been moments before. Even the children had ceased their crying, shock and horror for those beneath those crushing waves.

Moses let the boy go, looking out, seeing the man's eyes, hearing the sound of a soft cry of relief, the sweeping waves of sound coming from the people. Miriam pulled him close, her eyes full of tears and shining with the same light he had seen in the desert.

"Thank you."

She pulled back, searching, and the smallest smile crossed her face.

_See what you can do when you trust Him?_

He grinned suddenly back at her, hearing the old woman's prayers again in his head.

What **He** can do.

She let him go and he stared out, hearing again that faint cry of rage.

Ramses.

He looked back, straining his eyes to make out the glitter of gold, searching for some sign of life. Through the wave of sound behind him, he thought he heard his name, an inhuman cry of despair and regret, lost in the now gentle rush of the waves.

He felt his heart clench, his whole body heavier, the weight of his people bearing down on him with sudden, tremendous responsibility.

He drew a deep sigh, one that seemed to come from the depths of his soul.

"Goodbye brother."

Zipporah took his hand, her dark eyes warm with understanding. He gripped her hand in his, lifting his staff and walking resolutely forward as the people began to sing.


End file.
